blood_drive_syfyfandomcom-20200213-history
The F...ing Cop
}} The F...ing Cop is the first episode of Blood Drive. It aired on SyFy on June 14, 2017. Synopsis A cop and a homicidal maniac are forced to partner in a bloodthirsty race across America. Plot The year is 1999. Oil is expensive, food is scarce, and the world has basically fallen to pieces. In the middle of a dusty road is Grace d'Argento. She's feeding a guy into her car engine. He tried to rape her, so its not like he did not have it coming. See, Grace's car runs on blood. Arthur Bailey and Christopher Carpenter are cops working for the private police force known as Contracrime. One thing leads to another and they end up investigating a sketchy party run by Julian Slink. He's the host of the Blood Drive, a race that uses cars that run on blood and has a ten million dollar prize. Each racer has a bomb implanted in their skull. They can't ever be too far from their team or Slink can blow up their heads. Also, he can do it to whichever team comes in last in a race. Or pretty much when he feels like. Arthur ends up having to team up with Grace in the Blood Drive through a series of convoluted hijinks. As Arthur tries to comprehend the rules of the race, he finds out that Grace is trying to win the race to save her sister, Karma d'Argento. Arthur promises that he will not let anyone die to provide fuel for any of the cars. Back at the police station, Christopher wants to investigate the entire Blood Drive further. However, no one believes him but he will not let it go. Arthur and Grace come across another racer, Rib Bone, who is using a car full of cheerleaders to fuel his car. Arthur tries to stop him, and ends up in a fight with Rib Bone. Christopher enlists the help of fellow police officer Aki. Their investigation leads them to a place called Heart Industries. Grace gets The Gentleman and The Scholar to stop. The Scholar fixes Grace's car while Arthur gets the Gentleman to agree not to kill the cheerleaders. However, once Arthur and Grace leave, he points out that he promises not to kill them, but that didn't mean he could not take their fingers and tongues Aki turns out to be only one of a number of Aki robots who all work for Heart Industries. The Scholar, under the Gentleman's orders, did not actually fix Grace's car. The sabotage leaves them in last place. With Slink ready to trigger the brain bombs, Grace comes up with a way to counter the effect – they need to get their adrenaline pumping. As they race towards the finish line, they have sex in the car to short-circuit the technology. Arthur and Grace survive. At the after race party, Arthur learns that everything is connected – the Blood Drive and Contracrime are all part of Heart Industries. Arthur vows to win the race and help Grace find her sister. But he's also going to bring them all to justice. Cast *Alan Ritchson as Arthur Bailey *Christina Ochoa as Grace d'Argento *Thomas Dominique as Christoper Carpenter *Marama Corlett as Aki *Colin Cunningham as Julian Slink *Andrew Hall as The Gentleman *Darren Kent as The Scholar *Craig Jackson as Cliff *Jenny Stead as Domi *Brandon Auret as Rib Bone *Altovise Lawrence as Sergeant Gower *Carel Nel as Rasher *Nathan Lynn as Junkie *Adam Pelkowitz as Fat Elvis *Paul Pieterse as Clown Dick *Bjorn Steinbach as Barry *Jesse Suntele as Todd Category:Episodes